


Kingdom Come

by bette (ferns)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Making Up, Multi, Polyamory, Reverb definitely didn't die idk what you're talking about, but first they have to get rid of zoom, reverb and dante wanna rule central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/pseuds/bette
Summary: Reverb fakes his death. Afterwards, he goes to the house of the two people he loves the most in the entire world.He is... Not well received. At first.





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Reverb as Reverb throughout the entire fic because that's what he calls himself in his head because he's a loser even though other characters call him Francisco. Also I have no idea what the timeline for this is.

Francisco Ramon brushed his jacket off as he stood. He’ll let Dante know that everything went according to plan-well, mostly. He wasn’t counting on his foolish doppelgänger taking  _ his  _ goggles, but that could be fixed if Hartley Rathaway could be ‘persuaded’ into letting Reverb borrow his lab for a day or so. But Zoom thought he was dead now-he wouldn’t see Reverb coming.

However, while Deathstorm had been an unfortunate casualty (he would’ve been good to have on Reverb’s side in the future), now that Killer Frost knew she was on thin ice with Zoom she might decide to tell him about Reverb’s… History with Central City’s finest. Even if she thinks Reverb’s dead, Frost could think that a good way to get back on Zoom’s good graces would be to tell him about Reverb and his two-well. Exes now, most likely.

Reverb knew they wouldn’t be able to forgive him. Or at least not Iris. He hadn’t seen her there watching his ‘death’ in any of the vibes that he’d had. Something must have changed to cause her to be there. Reverb hadn’t meant for her to see Zoom’s attempt at killing him.

He wondered if Barry knew yet.  _ His  _ Barry, not ‘Vibe’s’ Barry. If Iris had gone home and held him and told him what happened to Reverb. What she’d seen.

Reverb had to get home. It hadn’t been his home for a few months now, since Zoom  _ really  _ started keeping an eye on him, but… It still felt like home. More so than Dante’s place did. Neither of them really used it-Dante would sleep with his PI-boytoy at his house, while Reverb slept in tiny bursts whenever and wherever he could.

Reverb opened a portal in front of him, sighing as the familiar vibrations washed over him, soothing the aching in his bones with cool ease. He stepped out on the other side and tightened his ponytail, smoothing his jacket as he looked at Iris’s house. He could do this. He’d stood up to Zoom before, risen to the top ranks in his metahuman army.

He could talk to his (now most likely ex) girlfriend and boyfriend. He could do it. He  _ could. _

The minute he knocked on the door, the same signature knock as always, Iris slammed the door open and pressed her gun to his forehead, other hand gripping the front of his coat. She was breathing hard, shaking, eyes narrowed down into slits and lipstick a little bit smeared.

“Francisco Ramon,” she growled. “How  _ dare  _ you-”

“Iris, Iris, wait-” Barry grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her backwards, even as she spat and struggled and swore. But as strong as she was, Barry was taller, and that meant that he was able to wrap his arms around her and lift her up off the ground enough to haul her backwards into their front hallway. “Iris, honey, I know. I know. But we gotta hear him out. We have to.”

“We don’t  _ have  _ to do anything except turn this  _ criminal  _ over to the police,” Iris snarled. Reverb’s stomach clenched. It shouldn’t have been like this. God, why hadn’t he  _ told  _ her, why had he decided not to tell the people he loved about his plan, about what he had been vibing? “So he can get thrown away into some prison where people like him  _ belong.” _

“Iris, baby…” Reverb’s shoulders slumped a little as he reached out for her. “I swear…”

Iris’s head dropped, eyes closing as she choked back tears. “You died,” she whispered. “I saw you die, Paco. I watched that monster kill you right in front of me.”

Reverb stepped inside, bowing his head and closing his eyes. “I know,” he whispered. He opened his eyes. “And I’m sorry. I really am. Neither of you deserve me. But I had to let him think he killed me. Zoom was going to find out about us eventually, and he already knows about Dante’s…” He paused for a second. “Well. You know. Whatever they are this week. Dante and I  _ need  _ to take Zoom down before he comes after someone we care about, and-”

“But you didn’t  _ tell us,”  _ Barry said softly, eyes downcast. “You could have said something. You could have told us what you were planning.” His voice grew louder and he clenched his fists. “You could have let us know that something was going to happen and you were going to be fine even if you couldn’t tell us the exact reason.” Barry started yelling. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea what it’s like to have your wife tell you that the man you love is  _ dead?  _ And you never even got to say goodbye?”

Reverb closed his eyes again. “I’m sorry,” he repeated again. “I really am sorry. I never meant-I vibed it hundreds of times, over and over and over again. Iris, you weren’t there in  _ any  _ of them. You being there was a one in a million chance. It wasn’t supposed to happen.” He took a deep breath. He  _ never  _ apologized to anybody but them-and Armando’s grave, but that was a different story. “That doesn’t make it right. It was a mistake. But-but things will be better now. Normal again.”

“This is bigger than a mistake, Francisco,” Iris replied, swallowing back more tears. “This is big. You can’t just-you can’t just fake your own death and act like everything is going to go back to normal. We tried normal before, when we first met before you told us you worked for Zoom. And we tried  _ normal  _ while you still worked for Zoom. Normal doesn’t work for us. We can’t go back to it.”

Reverb took a deep breath, made his decision, and looked Iris dead in the eyes. “Then no more Zoom,” he said. “After Zoom’s gone, I won’t take his place. Dante can do that if he wants, he’s got the ambition for it. I can keep him from getting to out of hand. But no more being a criminal who takes what he wants.”

“When has being honest ever worked out for you, Francisco?” Barry said as he shook his head slowly. But Reverb could see that he was fighting off a smile.

“Who knows?” He replied, taking another step forward. “But now’s as good a time as any to start working toward it, right?”

“Hm.” Iris reached to cup Reverb’s face in her hands. Barry let her. “You’re not off the hook yet,” she warned. “I promise you, this is going to take a  _ lot  _ of making up. And if this is a false promise-it’s over for me and you. I can’t speak for Barry, but…”

“Of course,” he agreed. “And I can’t promise I’ll be able to go straight all the way. I still have to help Dante run the Gem Cities, after all.” His eyes shone golden. “And maybe a few other places as well. I still haven’t decided. But I’ll try my best.”

Iris lightly smacked his shoulder and pulled him in by the front of his jacket. “C’mere.”

She pulled him into a kiss, deep and slow and long enough to make Barry make a soft wanting sound. They pulled apart at that since it made Iris laugh and caused a small smile to play across Reverb’s lips. “Don’t worry, baby.” He pulled Barry tightly against him and Barry practically melted as Reverb pressed small kisses to his jawline. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Barry murmured. “So much.”

Iris kissed the back of Barry’s neck. “I love you, hon.” She looked at Reverb, eyes full of something he couldn’t read. “Francisco… I can’t…”

“I know,” he said. It hurt. He deserved it, but it still hurt. “I know. Not yet.”

_ Not yet.  _ But maybe soon.

They could get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna become a series that's like. 'Reverb and Dante Run The Gems Badly While The People They're Dating Sigh Disapprovingly'.


End file.
